The Sun Always Shines
by Piece of Peace
Summary: I don't want to give it away, but Heero feels unsure about a guy Relena might like and he has another problem at home. Let's just say the story focuses on Relena's and Heero's specially important relationship! Really! Please read and review!


(Ok, just to let you all know, this is a story about Heero and Relena… but I'm going to say anything more than that!…^_^)

Heero woke up after a good night's sleep as the sunlight came through the window to greet him.

As usual, the first thing he did was brush his teeth and then take a quick shower before getting dressed. He combed his hair after drying it and put on a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a beige button-up shirt over it. Heero looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a confident, reassuring look that everything was going to be just fine today. He walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen. While doing so, he heard voices.

"So, are you sure this is ok for me to come in?" the voice of a young man said. "I get this feeling he doesn't like me very much…so he'll disapprove…"

A girl's voice giggled.

"Don't worry. He's just like that in general. But really, he's a nice guy who thinks about other people" the girl said.

The young man's voice took a deep breath before continuing to talk.

"Ok, so would you like to go…" he just began.

And it was at that moment, Heero decided to make his appearance in the kitchen.

His sudden presence surprised the girl and especially the young man who was sure to politely say good morning to him. Both were sitting together by the table

"Oh!...uhm, good morning, Mr. Yuy…" he said slightly nervously.

Heero knew that guy. The young man with blonde hair was Quatre Winner, a boy Relena knew. Of course, Quatre was seemingly polite and considerate, but he wasn't fully sure if should feel comfortable when he was around Relena. From what he knew, the two were friends who worked together at some volunteer events. But Heero's sixth sense activated when he was around. It told him that the boy might have taken a certain interest in Relena.

The thought made him amused sometimes in private because whenever he was around Quatre would get nervous.

"Dad, Quatre just came to visit, this morning" Relena said, herself amused seeing Quatre's reaction to her father's sudden appearance.

"Hi, Quatre" Heero said plainly and took a seat beside them. "What brings you over?" he said with one eye and eyebrow discreetly on him.

"…I…uh…just came over to say…hi to Relena and uh…you too, Mr. Yuy…" Quatre replied scratching his hair and laughing away a bit.

Apparently, before Heero woke up, Relena already prepared coffee for him and there the cup was, fresh and hot on the table, sitting next to the newspaper. When he tasted it, it was just how he liked it home-made: creamy and moderately sweet.

"Thanks, Relena, but you don't usually make coffee for me. What's going on?" he said as he drank.

"Dad," she began. "There's something Quatre wants to ask me" she answered confidently, well knowing what her father would think.

And of course, Heero's eyebrow twitched and his eyes rolled behind the cover of the coffee cup.

_'Oh well, I knew this was coming sooner or later. Might as well hear it out…'_ he thought.

"Yes, Quatre? Why don't you ask Relena what you came here to" he said carefully looking at him, his eyes intent. But inside, Heero couldn't help but feel a slight urge to laugh seeing Quatre being embarrassed and nervous.

"Mr. Yuy, I want to ask your daughter if she'd like to go to the Peace Festival with me a few days from now" he said after subtly taking a small breath and trying to not show it, asking Heero and not Relena as he originally meant to.

He and Quatre looked at each other for a few, but brief moments. From what it seemed, Quatre was hoping for permission from him to actually ask Relena. _'Now that I'm here'_ he thought almost wanting to grin, but still kept his lightly glaring face on.

"Well, Quatre…that depends on what Relena thinks" he said before taking another sip of coffee. Heero sensed the pleasant smile she gave Quatre.

"Yes, Quatre! Sure, why not?" she said pleased with the situation.

"Ok, that's wonderful" Quatre, a lot of the tension on him relieved due to the fact the hard part was now over.

"Now what time will you two leave and come back home?" Heero asked keenly.

"Uh…I'll come pick Relena up at 11:00 and drop her off at say…three…thirty?" he said as if coming up with the time only now and swallowing his throat, hoping the short hours would win approval from her seemingly serious, unfriendly father.

"Okay then. Do you have any other business at my house?"

"No, not at all! In fact, I have to get to work soon, so I'll be leaving now. Thank you for having me over. Good bye, Mr. Yuy. And Relena."

Quatre then got up and went to the front door to take his leave, waving to Relena before he left.

Now it was just Heero and his daughter, Relena.

"Dad, did you have to be so hard on him?" she said, giving him a whack on the arm.

"Well, Relena, I want to make sure that Quatre isn't someone… with a façade over a… devious side to him" he said, clearly self-approving of his conduct, but still smiled knowing it was only Relena around.

"Oh come on, Quatre's not like that! I know you he's a nice guy. Really."

Now starting to read the newspaper, Heero brought up another subject. "Relena, are you free at three, today? Your cousin, Dorothy is coming over to stay and she'll be at the train terminal. Can you go to pick her up?"

Dorothy's father, Milliardo, was Heero's brother-in-law and Relena's uncle. Dorothy's mother, Noin, called him last week about letting her stay at his house for some indefinite time because lately, she had been having some problems and neither she nor Milliardo were sure what to do. Things like depression and low self-confidence were starting to become serious, she said, so she and Milliardo were hoping that staying with him and Relena might help change her attitude because of trust in him. And Heero found himself agreeing, not minding accommodating Dorothy. He understood that sometimes, young people go through so much at some point, and that they need help every now and then. But he got a feeling Relena wasn't being particularly welcoming toward the idea.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Sorry, but I'm still working then and I've got to go chaperone the kids at the fishery."

"Fine. I guess I'll pick her up myself."

"Okay, I've got to get to work now. Take care, Dad" Relena said and got up. She patted his shoulder before leaving.

_To be continued?... Or is this the end?..._


End file.
